Ian Bay
The current Lord of House Bay, one of the minor noble Houses of Bern. A relatively easygoing man but nevertheless a fairly shrewd businessman, as one would expect of the head of a major trading House. Backstory (Relatively normal, I think.) Fics Ian has appeared in fics focused around House Dun and the creation of the alliance between them and Bay. He later appears in more fics with the Bays *A Rocky Start Part 2- April 1303. Does not actually appear in person but the letter he writes gives enough of an indicator of his character. *A Rocky Start Part 3- His proper debut, Ian comes to Jennet and negotiates what looks like an alliance between House Bay and House Dun. *A Rocky Start Part 4- Ian continues to speak with the Duns, this time having a chat with Eleanor to determine if she would be a good match for his son. *"A New Wind in the Sails- Prologue"- After his return from Jennet in the above fics, Ian goes to inform Corrin of his upcoming marriage to Eleanor, with mixed results. Personality (Very relaxed, calm, warm, sympathetic and happily makes jokes. Massive trolldad.) Relationships Corrin Bay Being Ian's only son, the Bay Lord has a great deal of affection for Corrin. Though he is aware of his heir's flaws, such as his shyness and occasional awkwardness, he nevertheless places a lot of faith in his son and knows that he tries his hardest to make a good lord in the future. He does not put too much pressure on Corrin, letting the young man work at his own pace in order to bring out the best in him, since he knows that will achieve the best results. However, that does not mean Ian is above making his son uncomfortable. He trolls Corrin whenever he gets the opportunity, especially in regards to Corrin's wife, Eleanor. Despite this, it is harmless and there is no doubt in either father or son that the two care very much for each other, something Ian will show if Corrin ever needs it. Francesca Bay (It's fun.) Eleanor Bay (Daughter-in-law to troll.) Aaron Dun Ian first met Aaron just after the latter assumed the position of Lord of House Dun following an attack by pirates on his town of Jennet which left his father dead. Ian, being head of a House which makes much of its money on trade, was greatly concerned by this development so when Aaron wrote to him, he agreed to come discuss their next course of action. When he met him, the lord of Bay took a liking to the younger man for his obvious intelligence and ability to handle the stressful situaiton. Eventually, after a lot of negotiation, they agreed to form an alliance, something which Ian still holds to out of his respect and liking for the Dun lord. Despite the ranks of their respective Houses, Ian never looks down on Aaron and is happy to joke with him, considering him a valuable ally and an intelligent man worthy of his respect. Alain Stallion It's difficult to believe that the jovial coastal Lord and the icy impassive Grand Duke have any sort of connection to one another, let alone are first cousins. Nevertheless, that is the case and both are fully aware of it. Though the two are not close and do not often see each other, they nevertheless maintain a fairly decent relationship that can be called a friendship. Ian is one of the few Bernian minor nobles who is not intimidated by Alain in the slightest and their similar senses of humour ensure that they get along fine. Ian can be rather sassy towards his cousin, something which the latter allows him to get away with to some extent. In business, the two maintain a perfectly professional relationship, but at gatherings Ian and Alain will always be observed sharing a joke or a friendly conversation at some point. Llyr Brachyura (Of course they've met.)Category:Medieval characters Category:Bernians Category:Minor Nobles Category:Non-game characters